1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher, and more particularly, to a dishwasher and door locking device for the same, in which a latch body and a latch can be easily connected to each other and a switch attached to the latch body is securely protected from a washing water to prevent an electrical trouble.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dishwasher is an electrically operated machine that washes, rinses, and dries dishes and utensils by strongly spraying water to the dishes and utensils.
The dishwasher includes a tub forming a washing chamber, an extendable dish rack installed in the tub, a sump installed at a lower portion of the tub to store a washing water, a washing pump for pumping the washing water of the sump, and a spray nozzle for directing the pumped washing water to dishes and utensils.
Also the dishwasher includes a door pivotably installed at a front of the tub. The door is hinged to the tub at its lower portion, such that the door can be rotated about the lower portion in forward and backward directions. Therefore, a user can open and close the door by pulling and pushing a handle formed at an upper portion of the door.
To prevent the closed door from being opened by itself, a door locking device is installed between the door and the tub.
FIG. 1 is a front view of a door locking device according to the related art, and FIG. 2 is a rear view of the door locking device depicted in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a door locking device of the related art is designed to be installed in a door.
The door locking device includes a latch body 10 and a latch 20. The latch 20 is disposed in the latch body 10 for coupling with a latch lock (not shown) protruded from a front upper portion of a tub.
The latch 20 includes a latch holder 21 and a latch link 22 connected to a lower end of the latch holder 21. The latch holder 21 includes a notched portion 27 at a front for coupling with the latch lock. The latch holder 21 and the latch link 22 are connected using a variable hinge 26. The variable hinge 26 pivotably connects the latch holder 21 with the latch link 22 and it is a movable hinge.
A latch spring 23 is fitted around the latch link 22, and the latch link 22 is formed with a latch link hinge 24 at a lower end for coupling with the latch body 10.
The latch body 10 includes a door wing 15, a latch lock inserting hole 11, and a switch receiving portion 12. The door wing 15 is to be fixed to an inside of the door, the latch lock inserting hole 11 is defined in a center of the door wing 15, and the switch receiving portion 12 is formed at a lower end of the latch body 10.
Also, the latch body 10 includes an over-rotation preventing board 14 at a rear to prevent the latch holder 21 from over rotation. A door handle 30 is connected to a lower rear lower of the latch body 10 via a hinge. In detail, the latch body 10 defines handle hinge holes 13 at both lower sides, and a handle hinge pin 33 is inserted through the handle hinge holes 13 and knuckle portions of the door handle 30. Also, a handle spring 32 is fitted around a middle portion of the handle hinge pin 33, such that the handle 30 can return to its initial position when rotated.
A door switch 40 is seated on the switch receiving portion 12 formed at the lower end of the latch body 10. The door switch 40 includes a contact terminal 41 protruded on a top, and the door handle 30 includes a protruded depressing portion 31 at a front. The depressing portion 31 is abutted on the contact terminal 41. Therefore, when a user pulls the door handle 30 to open the door, the door handle 30 is rotated upward and the depressing portion 31 depresses the contact terminal 41 of the door switch 40. Upon the depressing of the contact terminal 41, the opening of the door is detected and a dish-washing operation is terminated.
As described above, the door locking device of the related art is designed such that the top of the door switch 40 is opened to allow the depressing portion 31 to press the contact terminal 41 of the door switch 40.
Further, a washing water can permeate into the latch body 10 through the latch holder 21, and it can flows down along the inner wall of the latch link 22 or the latch body 10. Therefore, the door switch 40 can be damaged when the washing water drops from the inner wall of the latch link 22 or from the latch body 10 to the opened top of the switch 40.
Furthermore, an additional pin is required to fix the latch holder 21 to the latch body 10.
In addition, the over-rotation preventing board 14, which is formed at the rear of the latch body 10 to prevent the latch holder 21 from over-rotation, makes it hard to install the latch 20 in the latch body 10.